Best Life
"Best Life" is a song by Cardi B featuring Chance The Rapper from her debut studio album, Invasion of Privacy. The track debuted at #39 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics [[Chance The Rapper]] I'm livin' my best life, yeah, yeah, I'm livin' my best life Made a couple M's, you know (Igh!! Huh!) [[Chance The Rapper]] Said I'm livin' my best life Said I'm livin' my best life Made a couple M's with my best friends Turned all my L's into lessons You see the whip pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" Dreams pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" I'm livin' my best life It's my birthday, at least that's what I'm dressed like 1: [[Cardi B]] I'm like Big Pop' mixed with 2Pac, I'm like Makaveli (yeah) You need some, Little Caesar's pizza, I be hot and ready (woo) Nigga, you a pussy and a rat, you like Tom and Jerry Nigga, you ain't ballin', you just talkin', that's that commentary (huh) I was in the field, man, I slaved for this (yeah) Had to talk to God, dropped down, and prayed for this To my surprise, He replied, said: "You made for this" I seen the car I wanted, then I went and paid for it, cash cash Hit the Tay-K, hit the race, hit the dash dash That's when they came for me on Twitter with the backash #CardiBIsSoProblematic is the hashtag I can't believe they wanna see me lose that bad They talkin' junk and they stink, these hoes mad trash I'm gigglin', can't let the devil have the last laugh Ain't no more beefin', I'm just keepin' to myself I'm my own competition, I'm competin' with myself (brrrr) [[Chance The Rapper]] I told y'all, I said I'm livin' my best life (woo) I told y'all, I said I'm livin' my best life (ayy) I made a couple M's with my best friends Turned all my L's into lessons (skrrt, skrrt) You see the whip pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" (like skrrt) Dreams pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" (like skrrt) I'm livin' my best life It's my birthday, at least that's what I'm dressed like 2 You don't like money, I can see it in your eyes You don't like winnin', I can see it in your tie Better be careful with these women when you trickin', send it fly She count money in her sleep and she don't ever spend the night But she trappin' and she had to make it happen for her life Don't be mad because she havin', shit, you had it your whole life We had baggage on our flight, we had badges on our asses You got passes in your life, you had gadgets on your bike God work magic, God work magic, God work magic in my life And that guap look like Iyanla cause that bag just changed my life Hey, y'all know good and damn well I don't want no champagne But can we please get some more champagne? Please no Andre, G like 'Venchy Reach like 'Bron James, pep talk from Yoncé 'Member my hands had ash like Pompeii Now they hold cash, won't peak like Dante. [[Chance The Rapper]] I told y'all, I said I'm livin' my best life I told y'all, I said I'm livin' my best life (ayy) I made a couple M's with my best friends Turned all my L's into lessons You see the whip pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" (skrrt, skrrt, like skrrt) Dreams pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" (like skrrt) I'm livin' my best life It's my birthday, at least that's what I'm dressed like 3: [[Cardi B]] I said I never had a problem showin' y'all the real me Hair when it's fucked up, crib when it's filthy Way-before-the-deal-me, strip-to-pay-the-bills-me 'Fore I fixed my teeth, man, those comments used to kill me But never did I change, never been ashamed Never did I switch, story stayed the same I did this on my own, I made this a lane Y'all gotta bear with me, I been through some things Went from small-ass apartments to walkin' red carpets Pissy elevators, now every dress is tailored This some real-life fairy tale Binderella shit I got further than them hoes said I will ever get And that only goes to show that only God knows I took pictures with Beyoncé, i met mama Knowles I'm the rose that came from the concrete in the Rolls I'm like gold, I'm life goals, man, I'm chosen, I'm floatin', ayyy [[Chance The Rapper]] I told y'all, I said I'm livin' my best life I told y'all, I said I'm livin' my best life (ayy) I made a couple M's with my best friends Turned all my L's into lessons (hey, hey, hey, hey) You see the whip pullin' up, it's like "skrrrt" (like skrrt) Dreams fillin' up, it's like "skrrrt" (like skrrt) I'm livin' my best life It's my birthday, at least that's what I'm dressed like [[Chance The Rapper]] Skrrt, skrrt, it's goin' down right now Skrrt, skrrt, Jamie Foxx in your town like Skrrt, skrrt, money pilin' up, man All the blessings comin' down You don't know 'bout nothin' (you don't know) You don't know 'bout nothin' (ayy) You don't know 'bout nothin' (I told y'all, I told y'all) You don't know 'bout nothin' (I t-, I told y'all, I told y'all) You don't know 'bout nothin' (told y'all, I t-, I told y'all) You don't know 'bout nothin' (you don't know) You don't know 'bout nothin' You don't know 'bout nothin' (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) You don't know 'bout nothin' (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) You don't know 'bout nothin' (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) You don't know 'bout nothin' (ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy). Category:Songs Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Cardi B songs featuring others Category:2018